VIP (Membership)
This page is about the former membership option that existed from 2010 to 2013. For the badge used in celebrity visits, see VIP (badge). VIP (also known as "VIP Club") was one of Habbo's membership service along with Habbo Club, that provided players with extra perks when bought. It was released on April 13, 2010, originally as an upgrade to Habbo Club. The cost of VIP was set at 25 coins for 1 month and 60 coins for 3 months. The fact that players use in-game currency instead of real-life money to buy premium services is unique to Habbo and sets it apart from other MMOGs. VIP replaced Habbo Club in late 2011, making VIP the only membership option for over 2 years. On January 16, 2013, VIP was removed from the game and Habbo Club was reinstated as the main membership service. History Prior to April 13, 2010, Habbo Club was the only membership service available. On the day of release, VIP was originally intended as an upgrade to Habbo Club, with even more benefits. Players were able to choose the type of membership they wanted to buy. With the discontinuation of Habbo Club, VIP became the only membership service the game offers. But on January 16, 2013, VIP was removed and the default membership service changed back to Habbo Club. Though the cost of membership is still the same for Habbo Club, that it was originally for VIP. Price VIP was purchased by going to its page in the catalog. The normal cost of VIP were as follows: *1 month for 25 coins *3 months for 60 coins Occasionally, price deals were made during promotional or seasonal events that allowed players to buy more months of VIP for a lower price. For example, during 2012 Easter season, Habbo released a deal for 1 full year of VIP for only 100 coins. The deal lasted about three days and anyone who took advantage of this was given a special badge. Free VIP days were regularly handed out as prizes for competitions. During the Christmas 2010 promotion, players received 7 free days of VIP for buying a black duck with snowflakes. Completing the Habbo Citizens talent also used to reward players with 7 free days. Benefits :See also: Benefits of VIP for a comparison to "non-VIP". *More complex clothing designs and colours, including the ability to remove certain articles of clothing. *Larger rooms and more intricate room designs with stairs and areas without walls. **Access to the Black Hole furni which can be used to create custom-designed rooms. *Special subscription furni for every month of VIP. *VIP badge. *Ability to save outfits up to a maximum of 10. *Able to store 1,100 friends on a Habbo's friend list. *10 Marketplace listings. *Able to create new client-based groups. *Two new commands: :chooser, which lists all players in a room, and :furni, which lists all furni in a room. *Four new dances: Pogo Mogo, Duck Funk, The Rollie. *Access to a separate queue line for public rooms. Badges Like Habbo Club, VIP members were given badges to symbolize their membership. Once a player's membership expired, the badge disappeared from their inventory until they bought more. Gifts For each month players were a part of VIP, they were eligible to choose any VIP furni for free. Players unlocked each gift after a certain amount of time. After the removal of VIP, the prefix in all VIP furni names, were renamed to HC (for example, "VIP Sofa" was renamed to "HC Sofa"). Trivia *It was more economic to buy 3-months bundle than to buy a 1-month subscription three times. This is because the 3-month offer costed only 60 coins, while buying the 1-month three times at 25 coins each totaled to 75 coins. *VIP days were still used even while players were offline, similar to Habbo Club. During bans, days continued to go down. No refund was given; an exception to this was during The Great Mute in which lost VIP days were compensated. *Habbo Club *Comparison of Habbo Club and VIP Category:VIP Category:Membership